


I just wanna see how beautiful you are

by abusch00



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Shyness, Singing, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusch00/pseuds/abusch00
Summary: Lisa and Chaeyoung first meet by bonding over their favorite song.





	I just wanna see how beautiful you are

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Best Part by Daniel Ceaser (feat H.E.R.) It's a really sweet song and I wanted to write something for it. I recommend reading it with the song playing to get a better feel for this fic. This is my first time writing a fic so constructive criticism would be highly appreciated!!

It was Miss Lalisa Manoban’s first day at SM Entertainment. She just signed her contract for the Agency and finished her tour of the facility where’s she’d spend a good part of her training, hopefully, and was now resting. Lisa rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her parents had just left the Agency and it was finally hitting her head on that she was alone and that her parents would go back to Thailand.

  
“It won’t be too bad. I’ve got this. I wanted to do this, and I still do. I’m just a little nervous,” Lisa said out loud to no one in particular. In her hand was the various practice room locations, eating areas, and dorm room. Lisa stretched up from the chair she was sitting in after she said her farewell to her parents and started to gather up everything to put on her new bed in the dorm. “I guess I should bring my stuff up to the dorm and check it out.” Lisa thought.

  
Lisa picked up her purse, suitcase, and duffle bag and tenderly walked to the elevator. Lisa looked at the paper in her hands when she entered the elevator to see which floor she’d be on. “Ah, floor 29.” She said. She pressed the button and waited quietly until she arrived at her destination. After finding her dorm, she plopped her belongings down on her bed and checked the time. It was 2:15 PM. “Might as well practice dancing to tone down my nervous energy before I meet everyone at dinner.” Lisa thought.

  
Lisa quickly changed into her workout clothes and put her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the dorm and back to the elevator where she’d be going to floor 15. These were the couple practice rooms that she could to go to. Lisa walked out of the elevator and soon picked an open spaced room.

  
“Oh, ey”

  
A soft voice called out. Lisa turned around quickly, and her eyes landed on a brown-hair girl with a voice like honey. She hadn’t noticed her Lisa yet. She had a oversized hoodie on and was strumming a guitar.

  
“you don't know babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing”

  
Her voice rang out in the practice room. It was loud but so soft and rough but silky smooth. Lisa closed her eyes momentarily and listened to her voice. “This girl loves Daniel Caesar too?” Lisa thought as she opened her eyes. The girl still hasn’t noticed her. “I listen to him all the time!” Lisa thought.

“And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are”

  
The girl’s singing and soft strumming of the guitar brought Lisa back from her thoughts. Her hair swayed softly from left to right.

  
“You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me  
Give it all, oh”

  
“This is one of my favorite songs too. She sings it’s beautifully too.” Lisa thought while listening to this girl’s vocals.

  
“I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are”

Lisa sang out unintentionally. She was so wrapped into the music that she forgot there was another girl in the room. The girl’s head whipped around very quickly, and her eyes were wide. She looked at Lisa and looked shocked. Lisa gave a small smile and she noticed that the girl was still strumming the guitar and that there were still words coming out her mouth.

“You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far”

  
Lisa and the girl continued to sing the chorus and have gotten a little more comfortable with each other. Lisa saw the girl visibly relax after a while.

“If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part”

  
Both girl’s voices blended perfectly. Lisa’s was a little bit deeper. The strange girls’ was higher. Their voices together are like bacon and eggs. During their time singing, Lisa moved over to the spot the girl was sitting at and sat next to her.

  
“It's the sunrise  
And those brown eyes yes  
You're the one that I desire  
When we wake up  
And then we make love  
It makes me feel so nice”

  
Lisa’s voice rang out, deep and smooth. The unnamed girl stopped singing and was strumming her guitar and giving a soft smile to Lisa. Lisa gave back one in return. The song originally was a duet and it was the other person’s part.

  
“You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts  
You're the sunshine on my life”

  
Lisa softly sang. Her eyes closed through the verse because she was in deep into the music. Her body was swaying softly from side to side.

  
“I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far”

  
Lisa opened her eyes and looked at the girl who joined in at the chorus again. She was looking down at the chords she was playing. Her voice was shy. Lisa could tell that she was a little shy.

“If life is a movie  
Then you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part”

  
Lisa and the girl locked eyes while performing their duet together. Sharing soft smiles and looking away when they get embarrassed.

  
“If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you” X3

Lisa and the random girl finished the song with a soft ending. The girl’s voice faded into the air and the guitar strumming slowly stopped after.

“Uh,” The girl sighed while a smile reaches her space. She giggles lightly and tucks her stray hair behind her reddening ears. “You like Daniel Cesar?” She asked. “Yeah, I do, He’s my all time favored artist and that song s my all time favored song too.” Lisa replied shyly. “I’m sorry I intruded on your practicing. I came up here to practice dancing and I didn’t realize you were already in here.” Lisa spoke quickly.

The girl lightly blushed and smiled. “It’s okay. I enjoyed it. I don’t usually sing in front of other people, other than when I must. I’m a little shy about it.” She replied softly. “I’m new here. It’s my first month.” She said. “Me too! It’s actually my first day.” Lisa said with a smile. “What’s your name?” The girl asked. “Lalisa, but I go by Lisa.” Lisa replied. “What’s your name?” she asked back. “Chaeyoung or Rose. I go by either.” She replied. “nice to meet you Rose.” Lisa said and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you to” Chaeyoung smiled and looked down. Chaeyoung was getting shy. “Would you like to sing We Find Love?” Chaeyoung asked after a moment of peaceful silence. “Of course!” Lisa replied and gave a full smile. Chaeyoung and Lisa started on the verses of the new song Lisa saw Rose swaying to the new rhythm of the song and Lisa thought to herself, “This won’t be as hard as I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it a lot. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. We'll see!


End file.
